Parasomnia
by LemonTree956
Summary: It's been over a year since Ichigo lost his powers and the despair has caused him to develop a unique sleep disorder, one that Karin Kurosaki will experience with or without her consent. One-shot, rated M for a reason.


**WARNING: CONTAINS LEMON!**

* * *

 **Parasomnia**

* * *

A thirteen year old Karin Kurosaki tossed and turned in her bed trying to fall asleep. Normally she has no problems with falling asleep but for the past year she had to endure listening to her brother have nightmares in the adjoining room. She knew how prideful her brother was so even the mere thought of asking him if he was okay was definitely out of the question. But Karin was tired of losing sleep, literally. There were only so many restless nights she could take and if Ichigo had to take a hit to his ego so she could get a full night's rest then she was willing to do whatever it took.

Karin threw the blankets off her body, her smooth legs glowing in the moonlight and her t-shirt hugging her filled out chest. Her bare feet touched the wooden floor and she exited her bedroom. She silently opened Ichigo's door and shut it behind her before tip toeing towards his bed. However, rather than seeing her older brother tossing and turning like any normal person would whilst having a nightmare, his hips were rising and falling and his head was leaning back into his pillow. She thought the display was rather odd but that didn't stop her from sitting down on the bed beside him in order to wake him up from his noisy dreaming.

However, the moment her dainty hand came into contact with his bare chest her entire body was flipped over in the blink of an eye. Karin now found herself where Ichigo previously laid, with her older brother now pressing down on top of her. Looking up at him though made whatever scream of protest die on her lips as she noticed that his eyes were still closed. Her brother appeared to still be very much asleep.

She couldn't push him off her body because her arms were pinned by his hands. His body was pressed between her spread legs so she couldn't kick him off either. Although awkward it would be to wake Ichigo up in their current position, she had no other choice but to wake him up with her words.

"Ichi-" she began to say but was interrupted when her brother's lips crashed down onto her own.

Her eyes widened in complete shock. Here she was, pinned down by her brother, who was currently kissing her on the lips. Her protesting was muted by his lips and her struggling only succeeded in making her lose energy. Unfortunately, and much to Karin's horror, Ichigo began grinding his crotch against her own, and while Ichigo was wearing pajama pants Karin only had underwear.

The feeling of her brother's very much aroused cock grinding against her entrance was a memory she would never be able to forget. For one thing, not only was her brother not at the top of her sexual fantasy list, he wasn't even on the list at all. And the other thing is realizing just how thick and long he was, in all likelihood making any future sexual partner seem very much inadequate.

The thoughts of comparing future sexual partners to her brother were interrupted when she felt the swollen head of his cock pressing against her now bare entrance. She was so shocked and lost in thought by what was going on that she hadn't noticed when her brother had pushed her underwear to the side and expose her entrance.

As her brother's tongue forced its way into her mouth she began to hyperventilate she was praying that the whole thing was just a nightmare and she would wake up at any moment, but when she felt her brother push his hips forward and penetrate her virgin pussy, the sharp pain made her realize that she was very much awake.

Ichigo groaned huskily into her mouth as he slid inch after inch into her unbearably tight entrance until eventually he bottomed out and there was no space between them. Karin wrapped her legs around him as she tried to hug herself and endure being stretched and filled for the first time. The pain seemed to throb in time with her heartbeat, and given how quickly her heart was racing she tried to calm herself down to take the edge off.

Ichigo slowly withdrew, which drastically reduced the pain and allowed Karin to catch her breath, before he slowly pushed himself back inside, causing her breathing to hitch and pain to wrack her once more. However the pain wasn't as pronounced as the first time, and with each new thrust the pain slowly but surely began to subside. Karin had no idea how long her brother had been slowly thrusting in and out of her virgin walls, but after what seemed like an eternity she began to actually feel good.

The fact that she was beginning to feel pleasure brought with it more confusion than she could handle, simply because the pleasure was a result of her own brother. She began to notice details that only heightened her arousal and furthered her confusion: like the animalistic sound of their flesh slapping against one another, or Ichigo's heavy balls slapping against her ass, or just how embarrassingly wet she had become. She could hear the wet squelching of her brother's cock spearing her entrance and all she could think of was wishing that it was any other man who was making her body feel this good.

The speed and intensity of Ichigo's thrusts abruptly increased and with it so did Karin's pleasure. She could feel her pleasure beginning to build throughout her entire body and it only amplified when Ichigo's throbbing cock filled her dripping pussy, the thick and long shaft stretched her to unbearably pleasurable limits, and the throbbing of his cock sent tremors down her spine. Her legs instinctively squeezed and pushed Ichigo's sweaty body closer to her body as her pleasure began to soar and when she finally managed to push his lips off her own she was able to heavily moan his name as her orgasm struck.

Ichigo exceeded his limit when his name left her lips and when her words reached his ears, and his cock swelled and shot his load deep into her womb, his eyes fluttered open and he awoke to see the half-lidded eyes of his sister as she endured indescribable pleasure. Ichigo could only gasp as her pussy gripped his cock like a vice in order to trap spurt after spurt of his potent seed, sealing herself up as she was flooded with his seemingly endless cum. The throbbing and pulsing of his cock made her tremble and it was only when she heard her brother gasp out her name did she realize that he had awoken from his slumber to the sight and feeling of impregnating his younger sister.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **I do take requests for Bleach, Mass Effect, Dragon Ball Z, and Warcraft stories, but I do not write popular pairings; post a review or send me a private message of your request.**


End file.
